


Bright Spot

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this for Siggy, who's been having a rough day and I wanted to brighten it, so this is for you honey. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor was tired, having being called lazy today and mocked he had enough, he wanted to be alone. He walked into their chambers, noticing his husband reading.

Loki lifted his eyes from his book, and tilted his head in silent invitation for Thor to lie down next to him. He changed into his night clothes and then flopped on their bed with his head on Loki's lap.

"Sweet Sapphire love, you look tired" Loki said as he ran his fingers through golden locks.

Thor nodded enjoying the feeling of slender fingers roaming through his hair, this felt nice. He nuzzled closer to Loki.

"I am so tired my darling, this has not been a good day" Thor said tiredness evident in his voice.

"I shall be your bright spot, my love" Loki said as he put the book on his night stand.

Thor smiled as he lifted his head from Loki's lap; he then snuggled next to his husband who pulled him close to his chest.

"You are by far, the brightest spot in all the nine realms my darling" Thor said feeling his eyes slowly close.

"Always my Thor" Loki whispered as they shared a soft kiss and slept in each other's arms. Thor smiled in his sleep, he knew by morning he would feel much better.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
